


She Wears High Heels

by Itwasntme178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasntme178/pseuds/Itwasntme178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt- You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wears High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my tumblr- theysayitsmoreprofound.tumblr.com

Dean Winchester had it all. Good looks, hot girlfriend, lots of friends, and he was the star of the football team.

Castiel Novak had nothing.

Well, that’s not true- He had the marching band, the mathletes, and some nice thick rimmed glasses to hide behind. And the irony of it all was that Dean and Castiel were best friends. Always had been. It was hard not to be when they had lived next door to each other for their entire lives, and conveniently had windows that looked into each other rooms. It had been great as kids, they could write notes to each other or throw wads of paper across the distance. But as they got older, it only served to be a dagger in Castiel’s heart, because somewhere along the way, Castiel Novak had fallen in love with Dean Winchester, and there was no coming back from that abyss.

Dean and Castiel spent a lot of time together, at school, after school, weekends- and through all of it Castiel played perfectly the part of best friend. Helping him with school, giving him relationship advice, throwing around a football. Dean really was his best friend, but as his parents always told him, the best person to spend the rest of your life with is your best friend. And while yes, he was just in high school, but in whatever capacity he was allowed, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life in Dean’s.

Castiel got home late from band practice, it was the weekend before the big homecoming game and dance and they had a lot of work to do to make their halftime show perfect. He was about to flop down on his bed when he saw Dean and his girlfriend Lisa across the yard. Usually when he saw them they were kissing and he would quickly look away, feeling that horrible ache in his stomach. But tonight they weren’t kissing, they were fighting. Lisa picked up something off Deans bed and threw it at him before stomping out of the house. Castiel looked away quickly before Dean noticed him watching.

A few minutes later Castiel chanced looking out his window and saw Dean sitting at his desk where he was in sight of Castiel. He quickly jotted down a note on his white board and held it up to the window.

‘U ok?’

Dean caught sight of it and shrugged, reaching for his own board,

‘Fight w Lisa’.

Castiel gave him his best sympathetic smile and erased his board writing,

‘r u still going 2 the dance w her?’

Dean held up his board again,

‘idk’.

Castiel wrote one more thing on his board, but when he finally got the courage to hold it up, Deans blinds were drawn. Castiel put down his board, which now said ‘I love you’ down on his desk and went to bed.

Castiel didn’t go to the dance, there was no point. At the game the previous night, Dean and Lisa had obviously made up, so even in his dream world, there was no way Dean would ask him to go together, even as friends with no dates. As if Dean wouldn’t be able to find another date anyway… He spent the night of homecoming in his room playing video games until there was a knock on his door.

“Yeah come in.” He called, thinking it was one of his parents coming in to say goodnight. It was way too early for it to be Dean coming to tell him all about the dance and how he and Lisa had snuck off to have sex in a janitor closet or some other story that Castiel really didn’t want to hear. But he was wrong. It was Dean.

“Dean? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you at the dance with Lisa?” Dean scuffled his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets after closing the door behind himself.

“Uh probably better if I just show you…” And from under his tux he pulled a white board with three words written in it. ‘I love you’. Castiel stared in shock for a moment and Dean suddenly got embarrassed and blushing started to turn and walk out.

“Dean wait.” He walked over to his desk and picked up the white board that had been sitting there for the past couple nights. On it was written the matching message. Dean stared at it wide eyed and then up at Castiel.

“Cas?” Castiel shrugged and gave Dean a shy smile.

“I wrote it the night you and Lisa fought, but by the time I had the guts to show you, you’d already gone to bed.” Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“Do you know why Lisa and I fought that night?”

“Uh no obviously…” Dean glared at him before continuing.

“It was about you. She was jealous of how much time I was spending with you. I said I wanted you in our group for homecoming and she just started yelling and told me to just ask you to the dance if I wanted you to go with us so bad” he blushed and silenced Castiel with his finger when he tried to speak. When had they gotten that close? He kept his finger on Castiel’s mouth as he kept talking.

“Then we were at the dance and she told me to stop moping because my boyfriend wasn’t there, and it just hit me. I wasn’t having fun because you weren’t there, because there was no where I’d rather be than with you.” Castiel’s mouth dropped open and Dean let his hand travel to Castiel’s cheek.

“Cas, can I kiss you? Well actually I’m going to anyway…”And before Castiel could even nod, Dean’s mouth was covering his. “I love you Cas.” Dean murmured against his now boyfriends lips after some time.

“I love you too Dean.” They both smiled and then starting laughing and collapsed next to each other on Castiel’s bed as they had done many times, but it felt so different now with the promise if the things they could do on that bed. But not tonight, tonight they just curled their hands together and stared up at the fake stars stuck to Castiel’s ceiling.

“Lisa’s going to be pissed” Castiel whispered, not wanting to break the comfort they had achieved.

“Oh trust me, she was already pissed when I left the dance telling her I was going to get my boyfriend.” They both laughed at that one and fell back into comfortable silence, both boy lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of Monday morning, of their parents, of the future, and most important of all- their love for each other. They would be just fine. They had finally realized that what they were looking for had been there the whole time.


End file.
